It is well known to use articles formed of composite materials in structures which are not subjected to extremely high temperatures. Such temperatures degrade the mechanical properties of the resin in the composite materials.
The deficiencies of these composite materials have been somewhat overcome by the introduction of ceramic type composite materials. These ceramic composites make it possible to fabricate parts of engines, such as turbojet engines, which are subjected to extremely high operating temperatures. This material has been utilized to fabricate turbojet engine nozzle flaps, thrust reversers and exhaust nozzles for rocket motors. Typically, these elements are fabricated from "carbon-carbon" fabric material.
Burner rings for turbojet engines have been experimentally manufactured utilizing composite material in combination with metallic fasteners to attach the burner ring structure to the surrounding jet engine structure. The metallic fasteners have been cemented or riveted to the composite material. However, due to the great variance in the coefficients of thermal expansion between the ceramic and metallic elements, detachment of these elements usually occurs in the middle of the composite fiber layers. Thus, the operating parameters to which these assemblies may be subjected are extremely limited.